wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyva Witheroak
Miyva Witheroak, known as Miyvs, is a huntress of the Ebon Flame, and holds the rank of officer and hunter leader in the guild. She is rarely seen without her loyal worg Wakaba at her side. General Information * Apperance: Tall even for a Kaldorei, with pale skin and short, wild silver hair. * Born: Somewhere between 300 and 400 years ago (she has long since stopped counting) in Ashenvale forest * Father: Caelas Lanowar * Mother: Therela Lanowar * Siblings: None * Children: None * Marital Status: Bonded with Anguis Personality Miyva is rather laid-back for an elf, most likely as a result of most of her closest friends being humans and gnomes, and will find the humour in almost any situation. However, she has a great love of Kaldorei history and tradition, and can be very disapproving of any elf she feels is betraying their heritage; for example, any Kaldorei who uses a Dwarven boomstick rather than a bow is likely to feel the sharp end of her tongue. She is rather more relaxed about the use of magic, seeing it as a necessary evil, but she will always be distrustful of anyone who deals with demons. Miyva once had a dalliance with a human warrior, Mikhael, who left her in the lurch. This relationship only served to reinforce her belief in sticking with tradition, and to give her an automatic distrust of all human males. Miyva is fiercely loyal to all those she considers friends and the causes she pledges herself to. When she gives her word, she will go to great lengths to make sure she keeps it; she considers it a matter of great dishonour to break a promise. However, she is devoted to her partner Anguis above all other things. Background Miyva Lanowar was born several centuries ago to a druidess of the Talon by the name of Therela Lanowar and her husband Caelas, who made their home deep within the forests of Ashenvale. The task of raising their child fell mostly to Caelas, and although he did everything he could to discourage his daughter from her lust for adventure, she had too much of her mother's free spirit to heed his warnings. He resigned himself to teaching her everything he knew, so that she would be able to protect herself. A fletcher by trade, he taught her how to use a bow, and to hunt beasts for their flesh and hide. During the time of the Third War, Therela was called away to fight - and, like so many others, did not return from Mount Hyjal. Although they had never been close, Miyva felt the loss of her mother deeply - and the loss of her immortality even more so. After hearing of the new world tree, she embarked on a pilgrimage to Darnassus, hoping to find some respite for her grief. Unfortunately, while she was away from her home, her father was killed by marauding orcs. The forests of her homeland no longer offering anything to her, Miyva decided to travel to the Eastern Kingdoms. It was in Ironforge that she met the warrior Thalos, leader of the Ebon Flame, and was convinced by him to pledge her soul in service of the order. She has since worked tirelessly to further the cause of the Flame in its battles in the dark places of the world. After fighting with the Flame for several months, Miyva began to develop friendships with some of those who fought beside her. In particular, she found herself growing close to the Kaldorei warrior Anguis Witheroak. Their relationship began to develop after the wedding of two of the officers of the Flame, Kinta Riftsong and Verannion Whizzlefire, and, after a courtship of several months, Anguis proposed to Miyva during the Flame's one year anniversary celebrations and they were Bonded by the priestess Meicha in a ceremony in Winterspring several months later. Gallery Image:Miyva_portrait.jpg|Miyva Image:Miyva_profile.jpg|Miyva (Profile) Image:Miyva_mounted.jpg|Miyva and her saber Image:Miyva_worgs.jpg|Miyva, Wakaba and Hoon Image:Miyva_and_anguis.jpg|Miyva and Anguis Category:Characters Category:Moonglade (EU)